Hiromishima
Hiromishima ((寛美島, Hiromishima) or Shima to shorten it) is the tsundere of the chat and one of the five originals. He doesn't exist outside of the internet because Akari was the one who made him. He's just a oc. He's also another one of the gay people in the chat and is a bit of a uke. He gets bored easily so what usually keeps him entertained are the same people. Characteristics Appearance Shima has many outfits but only one is shown in art. He has dark brown hair and light brown eyes like his sister's eyes. He wears glasses, a blue hoodie, jeans, and tennis shoes, and under his hoodie he wears a light blue T-shirt. His icon is し, which stands for Shi. Personality He's shy most of the time and he wants the chat to be calm, although it would keep him bored. Although when he meets new people online, he's normal. It's the people he knows the most he's shy with. He acts like a tsundere when it comes to romance and he tries to put logic into everything. Which makes him a bit clueless on jokes. He also gets mad easily and throws people into walls like his sister does. Background and History Shima's has about the same past as Sakura. Because of Sakura's reputation (you can read that on her page), Shima was also a loner. When his sister moved, he was a even more of a loner and was depressed. But then he moved in with his sister. Sakura invited him to the Dragons and he joined. That's when he changed, having more of a personality. He stayed with the Dragons until the revealed he wasn't real and everything he said was apart of a story with her author behind the screen.That was a complete mess. Sakura and Shima came back and everything is fine. Relationships Sakura Sakura and Shima are siblings (Although they have been mistaken as a couple and also married before..... That did not go so well). Their relationship is very good, although they argue about stupid things sometimes. Without Sakura, he probably would be way more normal but never found the Dragons in the first place Yasu Yasu like to tease Shima. And Shima (sorta) hates his guts. They are both tsunderes (Although one shows it more) so it's a crack ship as well. Yasu and Shima also kinda have a love hate relationship. They don't mostly hate each other. It's just when Yasu is being annoying asshole, Shima gets sick of him. Besides, love and hate have a very thin line between them. Gin Who can forget Gin? They are virtually dating (I think because we still don't really know). Shima likes Gin and Gin like Shima. A normal relationship. Mostly. Although they (maybe) are dating, Shima still acts like a tsundere around him. Which either turns Gin on or he teases Shima. Then again it's probably all the same to Gin (Not being offensive). Again, perfectly mostly normal. Although, I'm not sure about their relationship anymore. Alexander Alec and Shima like each other. Alec liked Shima first, Gin hated Alec's guts, and Shima likes them both. So a love triangle so formed! Somehow! They get along pretty well, and Alec is actually the uke in the relationship so Shima is the seme (Which is very rare to see). Alec doesn't come in much but when he does, they both love to talk to each other. Kanra Kanra is one of Shima's closest friends. Since Kanra told her problems to Shima first, she only trusted him and Sakura. Kanra also likes closets so she tries to hide in Shima. Although he never lets her in. It's also another crack ship; Hirora. Hayato Shima is scared of Hayato, because Hayato yelled at Akari, Sakura, and Shima. Although he used to not have a fear of him (And Hayato says that it's not necessary to fear him (although he doesn't understand, damn it)), he actually used to like Hayato. That did not last long though after the yelling and such. He doesn't fear him as much though, but it still feels like anything he says will set Hayato off at any moment. Trivia * Shima's real name is Hiromi, which means "Beauty". The Shima part.... is kinda a long story. But he doesn't really like his real name so he goes by Shima instead * Sakura is the only one able to call Shima "Hiro" because she begged him to only let her call him that * Gin only calls Shima "Hiromi" for some reason and it pisses Shima off sometimes * Zac, Yasu, Sakura, and Gin are the only ones who know his real name (Not anymore because I just said it) * Akari, at the time, never had a personality completely made for Shima. But when he entered the Dragons with as just a normal person, he somehow became a tsundere. So basically, he's a tsundere because of Gin * He also crossdresses and that's why he as so many outfits that haven't been drawn. * His hair color is dark brown but Gin drew it as light brown for a while on accident Category:Original Five Category:Gay members Category:Recovery operation Category:Senbonzakura Category:Blue Squares HQ Category:Queen's Lair